Drabble Dribbles (the Third 100)
by JantoJones
Summary: A series of Man from U.N.C.L.E. drabbles with a word count of 200 and under.
1. Candy

"Are you ready for Hallowe'en, Tovarisch?"

Illya turned to look at his wall calendar and, pointing with his finger, he silently counted.

"It is five weeks until Hallowe'en," he stated, flatly.

"That hasn't stopped stores from selling candy for it," Napoleon replied, holding up a bagful."

"Very capitalistic," said Kuryakin. "They sell vast amounts of it early, knowing people will buy it and eat it immediately. This will force them to have to purchase more."

"Business is business," Solo said, with a grin. "Do I take you that you don't want any of this then?

"I did not say that."


	2. Bone Tired

Napoleon Solo was bone tired.

His body ached from both exhaustion and the not-so-tender attentions of another Thrush goon. The mission to retrieve a stolen microdot had been successful, but it had taken it out of him.

As Napoleon slowly lowered himself into the steaming hot water of his bathtub, he let out a long, happy sigh. Closing his eyes, he smiled in contentment as the warmth seeped into his muscles and joints.

Napoleon Solo was bone tired.

It was the kind of tired which told him that, although his job may be hard, it was incredibly important and worthwhile.


	3. The Epicurean

Sitting opposite his partner, in a high class restaurant, Napoleon Solo marvelled at the variety of dishes Illya had ordered. The Russian had even sampled some things from the American's plate.

"It stands to reason that I would be a lover of all kinds of foods," stated Illya, after Napoleon made comment.

"How so?" asked Solo, doubtfully.

"Well, Kuryakin is practically the same word as epicurean."

Napoleon rolled his eyes; a gesture normally associated with the man in front of him.

"Even for you, that's stretching it a little."

Illya smiled broadly, as he speared a carrot with his fork.


	4. Fast Beauty

A blonde woman, with a seductive wiggle, smiled softly at the two men she was passing. The brunet returned the smile with a dazzling one of his own. The surly blond, however, merely glanced up before returning to his food.

"There's only one word for a woman like that," Napoleon sighed.

"Pulchritudinous," replied Illya.

"That's a bit of an ugly word."

"On the contrary. It means beautiful."

"Then say 'beautiful'?" demanded Napoleon. "Why be so pretentious?"

"The English language has many ways of expressing the same thing," Illya told him. "Why limit yourself to using the same ones?"

"Anyway, you barely looked at her," Solo stated. "You hardly had chance to see her beauty."

"Napoleon, as a spy, I have learned to take in a great amount of detail very quickly. I assumed you had the same ability."

"Some things shouldn't be rushed," the American replied, with an almost lecherous expression on his face. "Your sex life can't be much if you do everything with speed."

Wiping his mouth on a napkin, Illya stood up to leave.

"You should ask Penelope whether I do everything with speed."

"Did you date Penelope?!" Napoleon exclaimed. "She told me she was saving herself."


	5. Costumes

"It's Hallowe'en next week, Illya."

"I am aware of this fact."

"What costume are you planning for the party?"

"You shall find out later."

"Oh come on, Tovarisch, tell me. I'm going as Casanova."

"That's hardly a stretch for you. I will give you a clue. My costume will involve bandages."

"A mummy? I would have thought you would be disinclined to that after the whole Alexander Affair."

"I am not going to be a mummy. You are right about the reasons for my aversion to it."

"Give me another clue."

"I will also need sunglasses."

"The Invisible Man!"

"Da."


	6. Thou Shalt Not Kill

Another day.

Another death.

Was it justified? He certainly hoped so.

One life was taken in the protection of hundreds of others, and it could be easy for someone to say it was a trade worth making.

Someone who had never taken a life.

He had taken many, and there were times when he worried about his own soul. He had been brought up in the Christian faith, and the Commandments were something he had learned early.

Thou Shalt Not Kill.

It echoed through his mind and his heart.

Napoleon could only hope that God would understand, and forgive him.


	7. A Rare Event

"Welcome back, gentlemen," Alexander Waverly greeted his top team. "I've read your preliminary report and it beggars belief."

"How so?" asked Illya Kuryakin; puzzlement crossing his face.

"Well, for one thing, you're both in one piece," the Old Man replied. "Not so much as a scratch between you. Add to that your expediency, the lack of any sort of obstructions, and absolutely no claims for expenses, this mission stands out as unique."

"You make it sound like we aren't always so efficient," Napoleon complained.

Waverly's response was to raise an eyebrow, before handing them the details of their next mission.


	8. A Moment

Napoleon and Illya sat down at the table and waited for Mr Waverly to acknowledge them. Both men appeared unruffled, but they could each feel the anticipation building within them. This was always an exciting moment for the pair. As much as it baffled anyone who wasn't in Section 2, both agents had a macabre enjoyment of the danger in their lives. This moment of expectation, before discovering their assignment, was akin to being kids on Christmas Eve; despite the potential for death.

"You're needed in Japan," Waverly told them, sliding the pre-mission report across. "Another Thrush plot is afoot."


End file.
